


Caroling

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [5]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, no.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy skips the Christmas Party at Glengrove, too homesick to celebrate.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Caroling

_Glengrove_

_December, 2004_

This would be her first Christmas without her family.

_Knock-knock_

"Go away, " she said, burying her head into her pillow.

"Delivery for Myfanwy Thomas, " Alex's voice replied.

Myfanwy opened the door to Gestalt standing in the corridor wearing Santa hats.

Alex was holding a cup of cocoa. Eliza was holding a paper bag of sweets.  
They started singing in perfect harmony.

_"Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_'Tis the season to be jolly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Don we now our gay apparel_  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

Myfanwy stared at them.  
"What is all this?"

"I thought since you didn't want to come to the party - " Eliza started.

"I'd bring the party to you," Teddy finished.

"Is that ok?" Robert asked.

Myfanwy fought tears.

"Thankyou."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback, good or bad. You can follow me at gestaltandyfanwy.tumblr.com or coffket.tumblr.com for updates and general fangirl squeeing.


End file.
